


Y la bruja se llamaba

by EuniceMonroy



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuniceMonroy/pseuds/EuniceMonroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un día lluvioso.</p><p>Gris como cualquiera.</p><p>Era un niño hermoso.</p><p>Ella una bruja fea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y la bruja se llamaba

**Author's Note:**

> Un trabajo para el concurso en Amor Yaoi de halloween del grupo Rock ink en facebook

EL CUERPO:

 

Era un día lluvioso

Gris como cualquiera

Era un niño hermoso

Ella una bruja fea.

 

Son ellos.

El chico que me gusta y el chico al que odio…

Son ellos.

El chico rubio al que le gusta molestar a los pequeños como yo y el castaño que llega a ser más cruel que la guerra, el hambre y la enfermedad.

Son ellos los que se burlan de mi perro y de aquel que ha muerto.

Un rubio artificial con ojos de miel, un castaño con ojos de almendra.

 

Es él, el chico que nadie conocía, al que nadie hablaba, del que ellos se burlan y burlaba, el que no tenía alegría.

Es él a quien mi perro encontró.

Es él, el que no respira.

 

“Otro niño más otro niño menos, tarde o temprano, la bruja va a comeros”

 

¿Has escuchado esto alguna vez?

¿Te han contado tus amigos la historia de la bruja que se come las almas los niños?

Quizá eras muy pequeño y no te acuerdas.

Quizá eres muy grande y no le temas.

Quizá tuviste la suerte de nunca escucharla susurrarte al oído.

Quizá tuviste la dicha de dormir por las noches.

 

“Otro niño muerto fue encontrado”

“Otro niño despedazado.”

“Le falta un brazo y parte de una pierna.”

Otro noticiero al que cambio de canal.

 

LA LECHE:

 

—Taka-chan, anda apura a comer tu cereal, la señora Shiroyama está por llegar—Me apresuró—¿No te falta nada?¿Agua, lunch, mochila?—Negué con la cabeza sorbiendo la leche de la cuchara.

—Ya te he dicho que no debes sorber la comida Takanori!—El timbre suena, se exaspera. Me mira con furia, y abre la puerta.

Saluda a su amiga y Yuu entra, se le queda viendo a los ahora restos de cereal, le sonrío y levanto el tazón, lo pongo en mi boca y me tomo de un solo sorbo toda la leche, él entrecierra los ojos.

Corro al baño y me lavo los dientes, cepillo rápido y fuerte. Me ha sabido un poco a sangre, al parecer me he lastimado. Escupo en efecto, la sangre acompaña a la pasta dental, lleno un vaso de agua y tomo sin tomar, enjuago y escupo.

Listo para ir a la escuela me despido de mi madre.

Yuu y yo caminamos, brincamos, saltamos, bromeamos. Todo parece normal. Todo es igual que antes.

Un niño ha muerto.

Se sentaba frente a mí y sin embargo Yuu y yo vamos felices a la escuela para encontrarnos con Kai, un chico de sonrisa dulce.

¿Así de inexistente es nuestra existencia?¿Dónde queda nuestra huella en el mundo?

 

Apenas llegamos y de inmediato Kai se nos unió, seguimos bromeando con el hasta la hora del almuerzo. Verduras cocidas, frutas frías, arroz, setas y carne. Al final mi leche de sabor vainilla, mis amigos sus jugos de manzana.

Los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar.

“¿A quién elegirá la bruja?”

“¿Quién será el próximo?”

“¿Habrá un último?”

—Salgamos un rato—dijo Kai. Yuu y yo le seguimos; Paseamos por los jardines y por los salones cuando decidimos regresar ahí estaban ellos, en un salón vacío pero abierto.

Una vista lateral casi perfecta. Mi chico rubio y sonrojado, su cadera, su sexo, invadiendo la boca de aquel castaño.

 

Un gemido.

Una tensión.

Un orgasmo.

Un sonrojo.

 

Un poco de leche en la boca de aquel que es más cruel que el hambre, la guerra y la enfermedad.

 

Y SE REPITE Y SE REPITE.

El viento esta fuerte y las cortinas me dan de lleno en la cara. Mi mirada ausente se cierra al ver las lágrimas.

Todo es cuestión de patrones, todo es cuestión de seguir un camino, un modelo, un error, un acierto.

Dos semanas han pasado. Esta vez lo han dejado en la puerta de su casa. Su madre ha gritado hasta quedarse sin voz, su padre recogió los miembros mutilados mientras sollozaba. Era un niño pequeño, tenía 10 años, ojos negros y había salido a pasear al perro.

Nadie escuchó nada, nadie vio nada, nadie dirá jamás nada y es que ella decide quién puede verla.

La vida sigue como su sonrisa, como su sorna mientras bebe de un vaso. Ambos miramos por la ventana, miramos la casa de aquel niño.

—No puedes temerle a la bruja. Si tú le temes ¿Qué será de mí?—Me dijo al tiempo en que dejaba su vaso en la mesa de centro y se sienta sobre mi acorralándome en el sillón.

El aire se me va como tu camiseta se va de tus manos. Gustas de usarme, siempre lo he sabido y te lo permito. Me besas y tu lengua venenosa se enreda con la mía. Todo es parte de un proceso, todo tiene un antecedente.

Te gusta lastimarme.

Me invades de la misma manera en que invades a él.

Me llenas de ti, me lo quitas todo, me enloqueces, deshaces mis nervios, me olvido de nuestros nombres y busco tus ojos para mantenerme aquí, contigo.

Es sorprendente la cantidad de veces en que esto se repite y se repite.

 

LA COMPAÑÍA

Y después de todo lo que pasé en la escuela. Después de los insultos y las burlas y de que no dijeras nada nunca, después de que te unieras al grupo y arrojaras tus risas sobre sus labios.

Entonces ella vino a susurrarme al oído.

Caminé hasta tu casa y empujé la puerta. Tienes una costumbre muy rara de dejar las puertas abiertas.

Entonces ahí estaba él, el castaño con ojos de almendra, desnudo y sobre ti, besándote.

 

Le sonreíste.

¿Por qué nunca me sonreíste así a mí?

Le dices que le amas y besas sus mejillas.

Un cuchillo sobre la mesa.

 

BLANCO

Todo era de un blanco. En ese momento todo se volvió blanco. Un grito desgarrador.

La sangre salía por tu cuello. Él me empujó con todas sus fuerzas, te cubrió con su cuerpo desnudo. Aquel que era más cruel que la guerra, el hambre y la enfermedad lloraba y trataba de tapar la herida con su mano. Berreaba al no poder hacer nada. Los vecinos venían. No me podía mover, me quedé ahí parado con el cuchillo en la mano mientras él lloraba. Llegó la policía y me esposaron. Yo estaba ausente. Miré escalera arriba antes de salir de esa casa. Pude verla sonreírme. Sentada en la cima con su bello vestido blanco de tirantes.

 

EL NOMBRE DE LA BRUJA

 

Era un monstruo llamado celos.

Era una presencia.

Era una ausencia.

El nombre de aquella bruja era demencia.

 

¿A QUIÉN ELEGIRÁ LA BRUJA?

Supe que su mirada se volvió ausente, que esos ojos almendrados nunca dejaron de llorar.

Me dijeron que la bruja le susurró al oído, que dejó una nota.

 

Era un frió invierno.

Gris como cualquiera.

Era un chico hermoso.

Ella era una bruja fea.

 

Las mismas preguntas se hicieron una y otra vez.

“¿A quién elegirá la bruja?”

“¿Quién será el próximo?”

“¿Habrá un último?”


End file.
